The Queen's Speech
}}} was the tenth, and final, episode of the eleventh series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis A mix tape from 1983 is discovered, containing the voice of a teenage girl who was murdered shortly after it went into her school's time capsule. Griffin becomes convinced that the girl is reading from a speech secretly prepared for the Queen to broadcast in the event of a nuclear war. Meanwhile Sasha is distracted by a romantic entanglement with a charming record shop owner and Gerry is dreading his future son-in-law Robin's stag night, which promises to be something very special... Plot to be added Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Caitlin Standing - *William Taskerland - Jack Shepherd *Holly Griffin - Storme Toolis *Robin - David Newman *Ethan Beckett - Alun Raglan *Nicholas Hines - Martin Turner *Harriet Meagher - Clare Cathcart *Dominic - Tom Ashley *Carla O'Brien - Federay Holmes *Younger William - Lawrence Stubbings *Amy Taskerland - Danielle Carrington *Ruth Taskerland - Candida Benson *Young Harriet - Rosie Wyatt Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence and BBC website. Writing *Written by Simon Allen *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Keith Boak * 1st Assistant Director - David Chalstrey * 2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman * 3rd Assistant Director - Eman Kazemi * Floor Runner - Jacob Temple * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Producer - Tom Mullens * Production Manager - Emily Draper * Production Secretary - Harriet Patton * Production Runner - Zak Klein * Production Accountant - Josie Kelly * Assistant Production Accountant - Mark Woods * Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth '' * Police Advisor - ''Charlie Moore * Publicity - Geraldine Jeffers Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanna Warne Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - Alba Ruiz * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - John Powell * Electrician - Richard Anderson Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Assistant - Celine Durand Watts Art Department *Art Director - Jane Broomfield * Standby Art Director - Sarah Paddison * Props Buyer - Janet Willmott * Graphic Designer - Cassandra Macmahon * Art Department Assistant - Keely Lanigan-Atkins * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Ben Thatcher * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - James Price * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Co-ordinator - Gordon Seed Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Bethany Cross * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Lizzie Judd * Make-Up Trainee - Daisy Lyddon Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Asa Shoul * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - Simon Starling Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. *Robert Strickland, anxiously, reveals that he will be a father for the first time. Category:Series 11